Supernatural Surprise
by melovebunnies
Summary: What if William has a cousin and the cousin wants to see him. What if that person happens to be part of the Taisho family who were said to be cold and heartless. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Inuyasha or Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

In the early winter morning, a messenger could be seen walking with an envelope in their hand with a bag full of other envelops. This envelop, you see, is very important with a wax seal that has the symbol of a jewel on a crescent moon which usually means that it is from a noble family or even royalty. If one was to be able to read the contents of the envelope, they would see a letter sent to a person named William Twining.

It reads:

'_Dear William,_

_ It has been a long time since we got together and talk so I decided to come visit you during your Christmas break to catch up. I have been wondering if you have made any friends at school or is Kevin the only person you have as a friend. My brother has heard of your financial situation and is willing to lend you money to pay for school. I hope you would accept this offer, but I know that you won't knowing how stubborn you were as a kid._

_ Expect me to be at your school in two days in the early morning at 7'o clock sharp._

_Sincerely your cousin,_

_Kagome Higurashi-Taisho_'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for those who have waited for me to publish my other story "Untitled For Now", but I have put that story on hold until I find any inspiration to continue. Please be a little bit patience and read my new story for now.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha or Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

At a school far, far away from the city, there was a 15 year old boy with blond hair to his shoulders and green eyes that sparkle with intelligence whose name was William Twining. Next to him was a jolly red-head with red eyes to match named Isaac Morton. Circling around them are what you would call demons if not for their enchantments to look human. They are Dantalion, who has neatly combed dark black hair with red-violet eyes, and Sytry, who has pale-blue, unruly hair that flicks out in different directions and falls longer in the front, protruding from the flick of his bangs - The shadowing or edging of his hair is a slightly-darker lavender color. He has blended blue eyes, two shades being present (dark and light), and for a male, his eyelashes are very long.

It was a normal day for them with William being irritated by Dantalion and Sytry asking him to choose one of them to succeed the throne and Isaac talking about supernatural beings that do not exist (in William's claim).

All of that changed when a messenger came to the door saying that there was mail for a person named William Twining.

William thought 'Who could be sending me mail?' while taking the envelope from the messenger.

Taking a look at the envelope, he saw that it was plain-looking until he flipped to the back to see a wax seal with a jewel on a crescent moon.

Staring at the seal, William went into shock with trembling hands holding the envelope. He kept on thinking if this was a joke while the others were getting curious as to why William would be acting this way because of an envelope.

Getting frustrated by the minute, Dantalion went up to William and took the envelope out of his hands to see what the problem was. Looking at the seal, he thought nothing of it and opened the envelope to see a letter that was addressed to William.

Opening the letter, he started to read:

'_Dear William,_

_ It has been a long time since we got together and talk so I decided to come visit you during your Christmas break to catch up. I have been wondering if you have made any friends at school or is Kevin the only person you have as a friend. My brother has heard of your financial situation and is willing to lend you money to pay for school. I hope you would accept this offer, but I know that you won't knowing how stubborn you were as a kid._

_ Expect me to be at your school in two days in the early morning at 7'o clock sharp._

_Sincerely your cousin,_

_Kagome Higurashi-Taisho_'

'A cousin of William will be coming to school in two days' thought Dantalion as he was surprised that William even has a cousin.

Sytry and Isaac were now more confused as to why William and Dantalion were in shock because of one letter.

Sytry took the letter from a recovering Dantalion and read its contents with Isaac hovering over him to read as well.

After reading it, Sytry was in the same state like Dantalion a few minutes ago while Isaac, who was surprised, was happy for William. 'I didn't know that William had a cousin.'

William was now out of his shock and was now going over to Sytry to take the letter from him to read it as well.

After reading it, all he could think of was 'Kagome' 'two days' '7'o clock' and 'here'.

He thought back to past where everything was going well for him before his parents died.

**^Flashback^**

**William was a 7 year old boy who was very intelligent, always studying instead of playing like a normal kid. The only person who managed to change him was his cousin Kagome.**

**William was writing and talking about scientific discoveries until a young girl with shoulder length blue-tinted black hair with blue eyes the color of sapphire walked up to him.**

"**William, what are you doing?"**

"**I am writing all of the formulas on how gravity was discovered by Sir Isaac Newton."**

"**I know that you are smart and all, always studying but how about taking a break once in a while."**

"**I don't play since it won't do me any good."**

"**What are you talking about? Playing is what every kid does to have fun."**

**William gave a glare at that and Kagome returned that glare with her own. After a few minutes of glaring, Kagome started tugging a protesting William up by his arm and dragged him around to play.**

**A few hours later you could hear laughter from both children with "I am going to get you" and "You are too slow William".**

**^End of flashback^**

Looking back into the present, all William could say was "Kagome".


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**This is not a chapter**

Hey, I have posted a poll on my profile on who should be paired with Kagome. I will have the poll up until Christmas to tally up the results so I hope you guys vote for your favorite person or else I will choose who will be paired with Kagome.

Remember until Christmas please vote for your favorite person to be paired with Kagome.


End file.
